From the ashes of New York
by OverARainbow
Summary: This takes a look into the lives of the avenegrs after New York.


**Ok, so this is a little difrrent for. Since instead of focusing on one or two people im focusing on 6. **

**Well here we go, this one is about Natasha and Clint. After the avenegers**

**In the ashes of new York…**

**Love**

Clint Barton, sat in his room on the helicarrier. Images of Loki cluttered his mind. He kept seeing that smirk. That smile that killed and conquered. It was the face of pure evil, and Clint had faced it first hand. Being Lokis personal puppet, and all. Worst all of he kept, seeing that image. The image Loki and forced into his brain. The image of him. Covered in blood, standing over the body of Natasha. His hands dripping blood onto her body. Her eyes wide open looking at him, wondering why? That image of him laughing, as he cut her dead corpse open and…

He jolted forward when someone put their hand on his shoulder. He snapped is neck towards the person. Natasha. He quickly turned away from her. He couldn't face her, not now.

"Still seeing the images?" She asked with a cocked head. Clint didn't say anything, he couldn't look at her. That image was just to strong.

"Thought so… You never miss your shift, which started two hours ago. So, Nick asked me to find you."

"Why… So I can kill more innocent people." He said grimly. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Clint had been this way ever since the end of the New York massacre.

"It wasn't your fault…"

"It was! We both know that! We know I could have stopped it but…I didn't! And people are dead because of it." He snapped, shifting the room into a silent slumber. Natasha starred at him with a blank face. He looked away from her, and stood up.

"I cant lose you Natasha…you know that." He said grabbing his bow, and walking out. Natasha watched his figure disappear down the hall. She sighed and laid down on the bed. Why was it so diffuclt for him, to just? To just tell her. To tell her that he loved her. Even Loki could see that they had love between them. Yet he would never admit, neither would she. Even though they kept it a secret, they new they loved each other. And she wanted him to at least stop avoiding her. So they could start there complicated relationship. It was so frustrating. She pulled her self of the bed.

_I need to blow off some steam_, _and maybe I should contact Stark he knows all about these AWKWARD relationship._

"Fury…" She said into her head piece.

"Yes Agent Romanoff?"

"Put me on that mission with Barton!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clint led them into the bank where there was supposed to be robbery in progress. Natasha followed slowly behind him. She was persistent. When Natasha new something was wrong she didn't let it out of her sight. Especially when it was between the two of them. She just didn't understand that right now, he really didn't, couldn't be near her. It was a risk. Especially on a mission. Despite this he liked having her around once again. He liked working with the team, but he would rather it be just the two of them.

"Hawkeye!" He heard Natasha cry. A man with a large sledge hammer ran towards him. Clint took one of his arrows out, and threw it. It exploded an inch away from the man, which sent the robber flying backwards.

"Get your head out of the clouds Hawkeye, you could have been killed." Natasha said with a snap, as she ran in front of him. They started down the hall. Clint holding his bow, and arrows ready for anything. While Natasha held her gun out as she checked each room. They crept down the hallway, hoping there wouldn't be any surprises. But of course, a man had propped himself on the ceiling and dropped down right on Natasha.

"Black widow!" Clint cried, as he attempted to shoot an arrow. But he was grabbed, by a man who had been following them. The man wrapped his hand around Clint's mouth, and he was struggling to breath. Natasha was attempting to throw the men off her, but it was no use. He had her completely pined to the ground.

"Hawkeye…." Natasha said weakly, as the man picked her up, and started to drag her off.

That image rushed back through Clint's mind. There stood a man standing over Natasha's bloody body, but this time it wasn't Clint. It was the man who was dragging her off. He was smiling as he smeared more blood on her body.

Something came over Clint. He wasn't sure if was rage, or love, or both. But whatever it was, was exactly what he needed. Clint flung his leg backwards, kicking the man in the groan. Sending him backs words, and letting go of Clint sending him forward. Clint caught himself, and his breath. He quickly turned and ran towards the man dragging Natasha. He pulled out his arrow and jumped onto him. The man tried to throw him off, but Clint's grip was too strong. He took his arrow and drove it into the man neck. The man stumbled too his knees, and Clint jumped off. Natasha stood there with a look of shock.

"Come on…" Clint grumbled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They rushed down the hallway, too find a group of people all huddled together. Clint smiled and saw that he wasn't really a monster, people like Loki and the men that attacked them where monsters.

After twenty minutes of getting the hostages out, and chasseing a few of the men who managed to escape, Natasha and Clint stood outside of the bank. And waited.

"Clint…I don't think anything I can ever say will fix what Loki did but…" Clint cut her off with a kiss, that was smooth and cool. He pulled away and smiled to her.

"No, I'm pretty sure anything you do will get rid of Lokis thoughts." She smiled, and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I'm ready…" Clint said pulling away from the kiss.

"Ready for what?"

"For us…" Natasha didn't say anything for a second, then she smiled.

"It's about time." She said grabbing his arm, and dragging him back to where they were supposed to meet Fury. 

**Not my best but its only the first one in this series, so yeah. **

**I think Thor will be next? Sound good? **

**Anyways I don't own marvel and please leave a comment. **


End file.
